narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jun Guraido
Jun Guraido is a member of the Guraido Clan and she currently resides in Kyorigakure. She is currently a Chunin and is the younger sibling of Shin Guraido the future head of the clan. History Jun was born several years after he younger brother Shin and even though she has two parents who have a strong bloodline she is unable to use Hanten Release. She also doesn't posses the clans green eyes and it is believed that her mother had an affair and she isn't a true member of the clan. Due to this, there has been neglect by most members of the clan towards her. She struggled in training in comparison to most members of the clan when it came to combat and even though she struggled she earned her way up to the rank of Chunin and now spends most of her time on missions or training. Personality Like most members of her clan she has a light hearted and caring personality. She is often caught joking around and happy when around people and her family. However on occasion she has been seen sad and quite bothered by the treatment of most of the other clan members Appearance She has the brown hair like most members of her clan and she has rich brown eyes. She wears the typical uniform of a Chūnin from Kyorigakure. Which is a sleeveless flak jacket in the dark red colour. She also wears black and white arm bandages and straps up and over both hands. Relationships Jun is friendly with most members in the village, although she holds some resentment from her clan members. Though her relationship with both her parents is quite strong. She also has close and tight bonds with Shin and they often trained together. Her relationship with Shin is extremely close. The pair when free are generally always spending time together. Although she has hidden resentment towards her brother due to his ability using Hanten Release. She resents his ability as a shinobi at times and dislikes his protective nature over her. Abilities Ninjutsu She has never had a good ability with ninjutsu and that is what makes people believe that she is not a true member of the clan. She does posses Wind Release nature but hasn't developed many techniques. Taijutsu She is a very talented Taijutsu user. These skills took time to develop but she is capable of holding her own against her older brother and believes she is capable of beating him. Due to Taijutsu being her primary technique. She is rather quick as well and has developed her own unique Taijutsu style called Furīto Style. Which bases on using speed to turn the opponents techniques against themselves. Genjutsu She has no formal training in Genjutsu at all other than the basics of trying to break a Genjutsu hold. Statistics {| class="wikitable" border="1" cellspacing="0" cellpadding="3" style="font-size: 100%; text-align: center; width: 50%;" ! Databook ! Ninjutsu ! Taijutsu ! Genjutsu ! Intelligence ! Strength ! Speed ! Stamina ! Hand seals ! Total |- ! | 2 | 5 | 1 | 3 | 2 | 5 | 4 | 3 ! 25 |-